Right In Front Of You
by Pyaari1381
Summary: A story about the life and loves of the residence of Eternal Moon Manor. Yaoi: Main Pairings Konoe/Masakazu, Makoto/Ageha and Kiyoi/Mister
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** RH and all its characters does not belong to me unfortunately . If I had my way, there would be a bloody orgy everyday in Eternal Moon Manor 

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Boys Love, so if not you cup of tea, please kindly move on to a fic that suits your taste, and last but not least some naughtiness. I dont know if I'm going to be able to pull it off butI'll try my damnest, though truth be told reading and writing naughty stuff is kind of daunting for me coz I'm kinda shy (though am BIG MASSIVE closet perv!) So if it sucks , please do forgive. I dont have a beta , as I still haven't figured out how it all works so be ready for typos, grammatical errors and some incohesive plot outlines.

**Author/ess' Note: **This fandom deserves more fic and I am going to try and write as manyu stories as I possibly can. There is desperate need for Mageha, Konokazu and Mister Kiyoi lovin'. I hope you enjoy thye fic. Please review

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masakazu<strong>_

Her scent is intoxicating...

He speaks shyly,

"I'm s-so s-sorry... this is all new for me"

"Is it?"

Body shifts closer...red dress hikes up...creamy thighs...

Line...

Her voice is so exciting

"Uh uh, I-I- er f-find it ...um hard t-to speak to women"

He blushes...eyes downcast, showing long long lashes...lean pale hands twiddling nervously,

...she moves in even close...a glimpse of an ample bosom in that low cut neckline... her soft luscious locks brushes his neck, ever so gently, silky and soft.

Hook...

"But why..." she says huskily, "...you're so cute" one small, elegant hand threads into his long-ish darkish locks, whilst the other tilts his chin up , so he can look her in the eye, " ...very c-u-t-e" she whispers with emphasis,her sweet breath ghosting over his lips.

"Am I?" a dangerous glint, almost predatory, flickers momentarily in his eyes.

She shivers but cant draw her gaze away from him.

"Y-yes"

Sinker...

It's her turn to stutter

She is mesmerised.

He dips his head...

...she slowly closes her eyes, tilting her head up- neck exposed in surrender

He's nearly there... he can almost taste it

He opens his mouth, ready to receive and...

"Ah Tamura-kun...is that you?"

Oh no!

Lord No!

The voice...!

His date squeals and leaps out of his hands.

The moment is totally lost.

He squeezes his eyes shut in frustration, clenching his previously happily occupied hand to his sides

Damn that voice!

He should have seen it coming .

"Ah I thought it was you " says the annoyingly deep and silky voice again, "fancy seeing you here huh?"

"Hn" he grunts back, silently willing the voice to go away, but luck is not with him as he hears the sound of the owner of the voice, seating themselves down in the seat opposite.

What the hell is he doing here, he wants to ask .

But he is too pissed off to.

And he knows the intruder's response would only serve to infuriate him more.

Better to just ignore him

He opens his eyes to only be met with a smug gaze and an unashamed dazzling smile

_Translation: I know you're trying to ignore me but it wont work. I'm not going anywhere_

The damn annoying bastard!

"Ano...Tamura-kun" the voice speaks gently _(go figure) _oozing with fake sincerity, the owner's demeanour undaunted by Masakazu's less than friendly welcome _(if one could call it such)_," aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely companion here?".

The female beside him perks up, obviously charmed by the newcomer.

He sighs dejectedly.

Here it comes, no point in avoiding the inevitable.

With a voice laced with ill concealed bitterness and venom, he begins the introductions

"Aihara-san this is my fr- I mean acquaintance Haruka Konoe," he spits out, " Konoe this is Aihara Maki a friend of mine, from my course"

"N-nice to meet you Haruka-san " Maki smiles cutely, her eyes lowering bashfully; a blush steadily growing on her face as she extends her small hand towards Konoe whilstMasakazu stares on, utterly dumbfounded by the turn of events.

Wasn't it only moments ago that Maki was literally all over him...?

Now she was practically drooling over Haruka, like he was a plate of gourmet steak

Disgusting!

Haruka takes her hand and gives her his trademark killer smile , guaranteed to turn women into dribbling piles of mush, and unfortunately, Maki is no exception. She literally is, putty in his hands now.

Haruka's gaze shifts to his glaring one (_for reasons unknown to him but he doesn't like it anyhow_), and without breaking eye contact raises Maki's hand to his lips.

"No the pleasure is all mine Maki-chan" he says huskily, his gaze never wavering from Masakazu's,"It's really nice to meet Tamura-kun's friends. Although he says we're just acquaintances , I can I definitely assure I regard him as a ...close friend." he adds winking at him, further infuriating Tamura Masakazu

Friends!, Masakazu nearly chokes

The hell you are, thought Masakazu, his hands shaking with rage.

The dude was practically rubbing his triumph in his face.

The damn bastard comes out of no where and not only does he interrupts what he was deeming a very successful night, but also has the audacity to try and steal his date right before his eyes; though with it being Haruka, he doesn't need to try seeing that Maki seems all ready to lie down and open her legs for him right there and then.

"Oh is that so? Pity Tamura-kun has never mentioned you before" Maki giggles, not even glancing towards him, totally enraptured by his so called 'friend'

"Is that so?" Konoe replies with a deep sexy chuckle, his gaze shifting from Masakazu to focus on the woman opposite him, killer smile in place, "What a pity indeed."

Typical.

Haruka Konoe 1

Tamura Masakazu 0

* * *

><p>"Okay dude , what was the big idea?" Masakazu corners Konoe the moment he steps out of the love hotel where just an hour earlier, the latter had taken Maki after dining and ditching, leavingthe former to pay the bill, " It's not enough that you interrupt my date , and steal my girl " he shouts , pushing and pressing the taller boy into a wall in a darkened alley he's managed to drag both of them into," but you had the bloody nerve, the sheer audacity to leave me with the fucking bill as well" Masakazu snarls and bares his fangs; the hands scrunching up Konoe's collar shaking with barely contained fury<p>

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're angry" drawls Konoe in his deep velvety voice, a lazy sated smile pasted on his incredibly handsome face, completely unfazed and seemingly bored by what he would term Tamura 'overreacting' again.

This only serves to anger Masakazu more .

"Why you son of a-" bellows utterly enraged, thrusting his face threateningly into Konoe's, ready to whip a little bit of kung -fu on his smug ass.

First the prat muscles in on his goukun turf and now openly steals his his women right under his nose.

He wasn't having any of it!

But what happens next takes him by complete surprise

" My word.. would you just shut up" Konoe interrupts as proceeds to do the weirdest thing ever. Konoe grabs the front of Masakazu's shirt, yanks him forward towards his own strong and solid form and forcefully crushes his lips down the startled boy's.

Masakazu is stupefied.

He is totally and utterly gob-smacked (_figuratively and metaphorically_) he drops his hands down from Konoe's collar unwittingly and his whole body is paralysed.

Konoe is kissing him.

Konoe is actually snogging his face off, right there and right now

... in a darkened alley.

He must be dreaming

However, he is snapped out of his stupor when he suddenly feels Konoe's wet tongue pressing between his lips, demanding entrance and without knowing why, he complies. He opens his mouth and the most amazing sensations burst through his whole body, as if he has just been electrified. Every nerve in his his body is heightened and sensitive , and though both their bodies are cold ,where their skin connects, Masakazu actually feels like he is on fire.

He is utterly and completely invaded, as Konoe ravishes his mouth; sweeping over his teeth, dominating his tongue , in a manner so erotic his knees buckle and he has to hold on Konoe's brown leather jacket to steady himself.

As Goukun Prince, he has kissed many times before; however none of the kisses have ever made him feel the way he is feeling . It's feels like he's being truly kissed for the first time in his life.

What makes it even better is the slight, sweet taste of blood that he detects on Konoe's tongue.

It's Maki's.

He suddenly remembers Konoe has just fed and he can taste Maki on him.

The thought should anger him, after all he was the one who was supposed to be fed .

Maki was his

But he is not angry...

...he should be...

….but he is not.

Instead he is excited

He is exhilarated...

He is hard

And as he opens his mouth more for Konoe, all his previous thoughts of vengeance, all but a whisper in the wind, as he he kisses Konoe back as aggressively as he is him, and as he presses himself, body flush against the taller boy;- he more than pleased to find he is not the only one excited

Konoe is hard too.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Makoto...' a voice calls from far away

"Makoto" it's closer now, "Makoto...baka...wake up...Makoto" it calls out urgently and all the while closer. He wants it to go away, so he can go back to dreaming about playing with his mum at the playground near his old neighbourhood.

They had been having so much fun.

However, the voice is persistent and wont leave him alone.

Its shaking him now .

He shifts to his back trying to swat its annoying hands away from his shoulders and tries, in vain , to drag his bed covers over his head, although he knows it's no use. He's awake now... the dream is gone.

His eyes flutter open and immediately his disdain evaporates as the absurdly beautiful eyes of the absurdly beautiful face belonging to the voice peers down at him, mischief and eagerness glinting in their soft brown tones.

His breath catches in his throat .

It's like an angel is looking down on him, though he definitely knows the owner of the beautiful face and the beautiful eyes is anything but an angel.

He opens his eyes fully and raises his arm to stifle a yawn, only to be nearly squashed to death by the intruder, who having realised his 'victim' is awake,dives onto his bed and straddles him

"A-Ageha..."Makoto splutters and blushes, as Ageha's bottom accidentally hits a particularly sensitive spot, " what the heck... man? What are you doing jumping on me like that?"

"Oh don't be such a girl Makoto," Ageha waves his protests away and is thankfully unaware of Makoto's predicament, "...how can you be asleep when something exciting is happening across the hall" he adds leaning forward toward Makoto's face, his forearms crossed and braced on Makoto's chest for support, eyebrows wriggling conspiratorially.

Although the shift of Ageha's pert bottom serves to torture him, almost stealing his concentration, he, through much effort, replies steadily and as calmly as he can, "Easily Ageha, coz it's the weekend remember...the only two days in the whole week we actually get to lie in and I for one intend to do so. Now unless there is a fire or someone's died, in your case, again, please let me go to sleep."

He almost feels bad when Ageha pouts cutely at his dismissal but one has to be resolved when it comes to Ageha.

Best nip bad habits in the bud.

When he first arrived at the mansion , he fell instantly for Ageha's innocent act and had indulged him in his random and often frequent nonsensical whims of fancy.

Had it not been for Kiyoi putting his foot down and Masakazu letting him in on Ageha's tricks, he'd have been a sucker for life.

"Buuut you gotta see this Makoto" Ageha whines, wriggling his lower half in disgruntlement , unknowingly causing havoc to Makoto's self restraint.

"Fine!" retorts Makoto, twisting his body and tipping Ageha, who lands unceremoniously to the floor on his bottom, as Makoto rushes to get up, averting disaster before it happens. Had Ageha stayed longer on him, he would've felt something Makoto didn't want him to feel...EVER.

" This better be worth it Ageha" he grumbles as he wraps the morning gown he keeps at the base of his bed round his body for warmth as well as to cover himself from Ageha 'surprisingly' perceptive gaze.

The latter , who is rather dazed at being thrown to the floor, perks up and gives Makoto his most dazzling and cocky grin, making the raven haired boy's stomach flutter, as he watches Ageha's face transform from delightful to plain mesmerising.

"Oh trust me" the brunet answers with a wink , as he lifts himself off the floor, " it's gonna be."

* * *

><p>"Ageha, why are we sneaking to Masakazu's room" the quiet , calm but puzzled voice behind him whispers close to his ear, making the hairs on his nape stand. He can barely control the pleasant shiver that runs through him, straight down to his nether regions.<p>

Thank goodness he's not facing Makoto, or else he'd have to explain why he was blushing so furiously as he feels his face flush with heat

"Shhh" he chides Makoto, " be quiet...we don't wanna wake them."

"Them...what do you mean them? " hisses Makoto, this time intending to whisper in Ageha's ear and still managing to unknowingly elicit a spine tingling reaction in him, " I'm not going to sneak up on Masakazu when he's got a girl in there" the raven adds as he suddenly stops , straightening up and crossing his arms- looking down at a partially crouching Ageha, in defiance, , "it's perverted and immoral and I'm not doing it!"

"Oh for the love of..." Ageha doesn't know whether to laugh or cry in exasperation and amusement respectively. Makoto has to be the biggest prude he's ever come across, and that's including Kiyoi, who at least manages to get girls when it their designated hunting season, "...we are not going to sneak up on Masakazu with a girl you idiot. Now stop being such a prude and come on'" he adds reaching back to grab Makoto then taking his final steps to Masakazu's door, dragging Makoto with him.

"You promise there isn't a naked girl in there" Makoto asks again, his eyes searching Ageha's when the other boy turns to face him, full of apprehension and distrust. Ageha chuckles at that.

Makoto really does know him well.

Too bad , not well enough

"I promise , there isn't a naked girl" Ageha answers back earnestly, confident in the knowledge that he isn't lying.

However there is a predatory smile on his face that visibly makes Makoto fidget. Though Ageha hasn't lied, he hasn't told the absolute truth either.

Shame Makoto wasn't specific in his question pertaining to what he expects to see in Baka-kazu's room.

Boy was he in for a surprise.

Fortunately , Masakazu's bedroom door is slightly ajar (_that's how Ageha found out __in the first place- stupid Kazu_), so all he has to do is push it and it silently opens . He steps aside to let Makoto see, who in turn, is straining with curiosity, against his better judgement , to see what's inside.

Ageha watches Makoto's face as he takes the whole scene in , his eyes widening and pupils dilating in shock.

He gasps and takes a minute step back , slowly turning his head to face a smug Ageha who is grinning back and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively as if asking '_so what do you think_'.

"You lied to me" Makoto hisses out in accusation, trying desperately to keep his voice down so as not to wake the near naked couple lying on their fronts (_thank goodness for that - he didn't know what he would have done if he'd seen boobs_) on Masakazu's futon, their lower modesty barely covered by a thin almost transparent sheet .

The girl lies closer to the door, her arm thrown over Masakazu's back and her face is hidden under her mid-length brown hair that oddly looks familiar , "...t-ther's a n-naked girl in there!"

"I didn't lie" Ageha replies calmly, that smug infuriating smile still pasted on his face making Makoto want to punch him in the face,no matter how pretty he is, " look again"

Makoto doesn't want to,least Masakazu wakes up and drunken kung-fu's his ass for being a massive perv, but he is curious as to why Ageha seems smug even though he is a nasty liar. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending individual perspective, the 'girl' shifts her arm and lifts up a elegant but rather large hand and unconsciously tucks her hair behind her ear- leading to Makoto gasping for the second time and nearly shrieking his head off.

The 'girl' is none other than Konoe.

He is stunned beyond belief.

As he is rather loud in his surprise, it's no shock to him when Konoe opens a lazy eye and stares at him.

Great...

Now, not only is he a pervert...he'd been caught in the act. And Ageha, the one who started it all is safely hidden, standing against the wall in the hallway, trying futilely to stifle his giggles

However Konoe winks at him and grins leisurely but disconcertingly like a Cheshire cat

"Be a doll Makoto and shut the door after you when you leave. I believe I have someone awaiting a pleasurable wake up call, " he drawls huskily, turning to snuggle his face into Masakazu's nape.

As to how Masakazu fares, Makoto can only guess at cause Makoto is out there like a shot, a ne'er apoplectic Ageha screeching with laughter, at his tail


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Its been a long time coming folks. Just lost my passion for writing and am hoping to get back to it again. As I promised on ma other story I will finish my stories come rain or sunshine though it's probs gna take forever! Much love and thanks for reading and the lovely reviews. Soz this is gonna be a short chapter...hope u enjoy tho

* * *

><p>Masakazu is having an amazing dream.<p>

He is making love to a gorgeous woman with mid-length, luscious brown locks - and it's the best he's ever had.

She is so warm and moist around him

- sucking him, teasing him so relentlessly as she rides him

...so good...

...so wet...

... so tight ...

Pretty soon he is right on the edge.

Her face is hidden behind flowing locks that are oddly familiar.

He tries to reach up and push her hair out of the way so he can see her beautiful face_(she has to be beautiful coz he likes his women hot)_ but before he knows it he is coming...

Ah ...so good...

And that is how he wakes up.

Ah ...crap!

Though he is still half asleep , he manages a sigh and a groan of indignation

It's the tenth time it's happened this week!

Wet dreams?

Really?

He's not even a stupid teenager any more!

In fact, he hasn't been one for a loooooong time...

...a really long time...

This is the type of shit he'd expects to happen to someone like Ageha , not to him- a connoisseur of seduction and the sexual acts.

He is sex incarnate dammit!

And sex shouldn't have to to sneak his sheets down to the laundry room before Kiyoi can get a hold of them!

Not only would it be embarrassing for the both of them for obvious reasons (a_nd also for his __wailing, mourning rather pathetic and diminished ego crying in a darkened little corner of his mind_ ), but it would mean that obviously he has failed … yet again …to score on another goukun!

As has been his form recently.

And it 's all because of that bastard idiot Konoe.

Ever since the other vampire arrived on the scene, he's managed, so far, to muscle in on all of Masakazu's goukun turf , not only cock-blocking him on every turn and ruining every single chance of him getting laid , but also laying waste to his abundant supply of hot, succulent fresh blood.

He has so far been reduced to reacquainting himself with his right hand and making do with the unexciting cold blood from the blood bank and Koyoi's delicious-but-it's-not-as-good-as-blood tomato juice.

And if that isn't the worst of it ….oh no!

The usurper has had the nerve to try and charm his way into his home, his territory and his family- which by the way, seems to be working seeing- as the last time the personification of evil was at Eternal Moon Manor, Kiyoi ended up having a go at him and forced him to act cordially towards the jerk

However before he can work himself into a a frenzy something rather pleasantly startling garners his immediate attention down below .

He lifts his head slightly off his futon- to look down the length of his lean , curious at the movement his sleep addled brain senses.

And what he sees , is by far the worst nightmare he's ever had.

* * *

><p>Kiyoi almost drops the two full-to-the brim-with-delicious-food plates he is holding when the inevitable scream comes echoing through their vast and old manor.<p>

The fact that he was expecting it does not stop a small frown of displeasure from showing, albeit briefly, on his otherwise usually impeccably ravishing and amiable countenance.

It really would have been an awful shame if he'd had to scoop up the breakfast he'd made for the two boys who're currently sitting before him at the breakfast table, one grinning like a exquisitely beautiful maniac and the other's expression struggling to decide on whether it should show an acutely embarrassed look or to hysterical mirth like his other companion.

Unsurprisingly he settles for the former, though a small amused smile appears briefly on his handsome pale face.

I'm guessing Masakazu is awake..." snickers Ageha, wriggling his perfectly shaped eyebrows maniacally at Makoto who manages another small smile of his own.


End file.
